1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for managing hard disks, more particularly to a method and a system for managing read/write operations on an electronic device that includes a plurality of hard disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, hard disks are generally used in computers to serve as permanent storage devices with large capacity. However, the performance of a hard disk (such as a read/write speed of the hard disk) is affected by vibrations generated when a system fan of the computer operates. For a server including multiple hard disks, such as a network attached storage (abbreviated as NAS) server, not only do vibrations generated from operation of the system fan adversely affect the overall performance of the server, when multiple hard disks operate simultaneously, vibrations generated thereby, as well as interference between adjacent operating hard disks, also adversely affect the overall performance of the server.
To solve this problem, several strategies have been developed, such as those disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Nos. I321274, I323883 and I332200, by implementing an anti-vibration mechanism.